sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of Kubaba at Bupil
The Temple of Kubaba at Bupil was founded in Elam in 1112 BC as a consequence of the marriage of Inšušinak-šar-ilani to Binganu, Princess of Carchemish. List of Head Priests * Pareamahu, Prince of Carchemish 1112-1091 BC * Zulapa, Prince of Carchemish 1091-1084 * Prince Šermimi Aplahanda 1084-1050 * Prince Išmimi I-sharruma 1050-1023 * Prince Sapupu I-sharruma 1023-994 * Prince Eparti I-sharruma 994-968 * Prince Tazitta Aplahanda I-sharruma 968-937 * Prince Igi-Halki Aplahanda I-sharruma 937-919 * Prince Ini-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma 919-904 * Prince Talmi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma 904-892 * Prince Tazitta Aplahanda I-sharruma II 892-868 * Prince Kuzi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma 868-830 * Prince Tudhaliya Aplahanda I-sharruma 830-811 * Prince Talmi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma II 811-790 * Prince Ura-Tarhunzas Aplahanda I-sharruma 790-767 * Prince Suhis Aplahanda I-sharruma 767-753 * Prince Kuntimuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 753-746 * Prince Purandamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 746-730 * Prince Sharkhurunuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 730-713 * Prince Alamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 713-700 * Prince Suhis Aplahanda I-sharruma II 700-697 * Prince Hulliya Aplahanda I-sharruma 697-674 * Prince Arlawizzi Aplahanda I-sharruma 674-660 * Prince Astuwatamanza Aplahanda I-sharruma 660-658 * Prince Sharkhurunuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 658-641 * Prince Maruwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 641-630 * Prince Purandamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 630-624 * Prince Hišmiya Aplahanda I-sharruma 624-621 * Prince Zulkiya Aplahanda I-sharruma 621-617 * Prince Mutarki Aplahanda I-sharruma 617-600 * Prince Lahinaziti Aplahanda I-sharruma 600-590 * Prince Ura-Tarhunzas Aplahanda I-sharruma II 590-581 * Prince Hapaziti Aplahanda I-sharruma 581-570 * Prince Talmi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma III 570-556 * Prince Kukku Aplahanda I-sharruma 556-524 * Prince Tarhuntapiya Aplahanda I-sharruma 524-506 * Prince Maraššalli Aplahanda I-sharruma 506-497 * Prince Pariyamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 497-493 * Prince Mannunza Aplahanda I-sharruma 493-488 * Prince Suhis Aplahanda I-sharruma III 488-476 * Prince Urawanni Aplahanda I-sharruma 476-463 * Prince Hutrala Aplahanda I-sharruma II 463-444 * Prince Pariyamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 444-429 * Prince Hatussamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 429-415 * Prince Kuzi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma II 415-403 * Prince Madduwatta Aplahanda I-sharruma 403-389 * Prince Tarhuntapiya Aplahanda I-sharruma II 389-370 * Prince Suhis Aplahanda I-sharruma IV 370-342 * Prince Purandamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma III 342-315 * Prince Kuntimuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma III 315-288 * Prince Astuwatamanza Aplahanda I-sharruma II 288-261 * Prince Maruwa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 261-236 * Prince Suhis Aplahanda I-sharruma V 236-217 * Prince Hišmiya Aplahanda I-sharruma II 217-196 * Prince Kuntimuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma IV 196-175 * Prince Mittannamuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 175-147 * Prince Katuwas Aplahanda I-sharruma 147-129 * Prince Madduwatta Aplahanda I-sharruma II 129-118 * Prince Nahiruwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 118-115 * Prince Wašašatta Aplahanda I-sharruma 115-111 * Prince Hišmiya Aplahanda I-sharruma III 111-104 * Prince Pittatta Aplahanda I-sharruma 104-97 * Prince Zappananda Aplahanda I-sharruma 97-80 * Prince Ašhapa Aplahanda I-sharruma 80-62 * Prince Kišua Aplahanda I-sharruma 62-58 * Prince Ešepapa Aplahanda I-sharruma II 58-48 * Prince Huwaruwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 48-35 * Prince Awanuwa Aplahanda I-sharruma 35-21 * Prince Pakkuwaduwalla Aplahanda I-sharruma 21-6 BC * Prince Iyašalla Aplahanda I-sharruma 6 BC-15 AD * Prince Apalla Aplahanda I-sharruma 15-35 AD * Prince Ben-Bitbahiani Aplahanda I-sharruma 35-52 * Prince Ammiyatalla Aplahanda I-sharruma 52-77 * Prince Šaliqqa Aplahanda I-sharruma 77-82 * Prince Ura-Tarhunzas Aplahanda I-sharruma III 82-100 * Prince Maduya Aplahanda I-sharruma 100-123 * Prince Kuzi-Teshub Aplahanda I-sharruma III 123-146